


That Noise That Charlie Brown Makes When the Football Has Been Pulled Out From Under Him

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce getting down on himself, Fluff, M/M, Name-Calling, Science Boyfriends, Tony Being Tony, Tony to the rescue, deep discussions, keeping it slow because Bannner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Bruce forgets that they need to take it slow.  And taking is slow is frustrating as hell.</p>
<p>One of our quick fluffy ficlets about Tony and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Noise That Charlie Brown Makes When the Football Has Been Pulled Out From Under Him

Bruce shut the door absently behind him and walked towards the bed, not stopping his forward momentum until he had fallen face down onto the mattress.  He yelled into the bed, not bothering to move. Desire coursed through his veins as hot, painful, and inexorable as his own shifting DNA before a change.  Frustration had made him angrier than he’d like, not quite a danger but not totally in control.  He rolled over and grabbed fistfuls of blanket, taking note of his physical and mental state; trying to bring himself down.

They had been going over the previous evening’s notes, and Bruce brought over the morning coffee.  Tony pulled him in for a kiss, and Bruce had responded in kind with an enthusiasm that had surprised them both.  Tony had been perfectly willing to go along of course, leaning in enticingly when he snaked his hands under Tony’s shirt. When he pulled away and left, the look on Tony’s face had been genuinely sad.  Picturing him there, next to the two still hot cups of coffee, did nothing for Bruce’s mental state.  He refocused on calming down.

A moment or so later he heard knuckles on the door.  "You ok in there, Doctor Death Breath?"  Tony invoked what had become an accidental and unspoken safe word.  An unending list of terrible pet names he would employ to check in on Bruce’s mental state.  The game suited his quick wit and gave Bruce a way to diffuse tense situations. 

Bruce ran his tongue over his teeth checking for actual bad breath. "Fine, Night Light."  He propped himself up on his elbows and felt his blood pressure drop gratifyingly. 

Tony opened the door.  "I brought your coffee.  Don’t read anything into it; I’m just trying to get into your bed.”  He set the coffee on the bed stand and lay down beside Bruce. 

"I’m sorry Tony, you’re handling this really well."

"I am. Though on a completely unrelated topic just after you left, the living room was hit by some kind of hurricane spontaneously created by the climate control system.  I’ve got JARVIS on it.”

Bruce smiled.  "I can fight unspeakable evil from unknown dimensions but I can’t handle a good morning kiss."

"Well, to be fair to you it is me doing the kissing." Tony flashed one of his best magazine cover smiles.

"So what you’re saying is that we should just have you kiss the evil and let it die of sexual frustration? "

"It could work."  Tony took the bait.  "I’d have to build some kind of chap stick dispenser into the suit, because I feel like after a while that could get uncomfortable."  He gestured toward his lips.

Bruce smiled and lay back on the bed.

"You’re not actually dying are you?"  Tony leaned over him.  "I could give you mouth to mouth, but that seems counterproductive.  “

Bruce’s smile became a smirk.  "You could always try."

Tony dropped closer and raised his eyebrow suggestively.  "By the way,  _Night Light_?  I don’t really mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written about two years ago for our blog: ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
